


Few Things They Say

by kookinthecake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaMiya, Angst, M/M, SakuAka, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookinthecake/pseuds/kookinthecake
Summary: “Keiji, do you love me?”“I do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a very short one last night because the idea suddenly came to me so I thought why not? I wonder if anyone would like this to be developed into a long story, though. But maybe with a different ending?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Hope you like it. ❤

* * *

 

“Keiji, do you love me?”  
“I do.”

•

“Keiji, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

•

“Keiji, I miss you so much.”  
“I miss you too.”

•

“Keiji, I need you.”  
“And I you.”

•

“Keiji, I love you so much.”  
“I love you more.”

•

“Keiji, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.”

•

“I do.”  
“I do.”

•

* * *

 

“Thank you for the video, Atsu. It's beautiful,” he says, a genuine smile appears on his lips. A smile so beautiful that the moon would feel rivaled. Then he wraps his arms around me, warm and gentle. I swear I could feel my heart skipping a beat. I swear my heart skips a beat whenever he does any gesture like this towards me.

A hug, a kiss on the cheek, a smile on his lips.

Even after so many years, he still has this effect on me. He still makes me feel the butterflies in my tummy, the fireworks in my head, and the euphoria in my chest. Akaashi Keiji is the only one who has that effect on me without trying. Every single time.

The doorbell rings, and he pulls away. The space that he occupied earlier somehow feels cold. Everything feels cold and empty. “That must be Kiyoomi,” he mutters, then stands up.

Of course. It's about time.

I smile at him and look up. “Go to your husband. Tell him I said hi. I hope he likes the wedding video.”

“Of course. See you later, Atsu.”

And there he goes. Out of my apartment door, out of my grasp. Like he did two weeks ago, in the church where he took the last piece of my heart.

There he goes, in someone else's arms. Having his fingers fit in some else's hand and his kisses placed on someone else's lips. Having the smile widen at the sight of someone else. Having his love said for someone else.

My Keiji. My love.

I wait for him to turn around.

I'm still waiting.

Waiting.


End file.
